creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shabuya-xo
August 20 2012. So.. Here was wat happened yesterday. Me and my friend went to the internet cafe. I was surfing the net.. Facebook, Twitter, Youtube and.. Creepy Pasta. My friend introduced this site because he told me a story about the Lavender Theme Song of Pokemon. Then I was interested and tried to look for some more Pastas. After an hour, I was enjoying myself looking for creepy images. My friend asekd me if I had with me my flashdrve, he used it and after a few minute I asked him if i could use my flashdrive for a while cause i ws really tired of reading but i want to read more. I decided to copy some articles from this site and save it in my flash drive so I could read it at home. We don't have internet sonnection yet at home. So I copied for like 10 articles and I saved it. We haven't logged out yet cause we were still enjoying the internet. After 30 minutes I was getting bored and told my friend that we better log out and eat burger outside the cafe. I stood up and went into the counter and payed my time. My friend followed and before leaving the cafe, I went to the CR to pee. He waited and after that, we went to the burger station and ate. We walked through the streets and then we reached the mall just walking. We were at the 2nd floor of the mall and we sat down at the benches. We were facing a Computer shop stall. Suddenly,I remembered my flash drive. I forgot to unplug it at the CPU! We rushed down the mall and ride on a tricycle. I was panicking. Hoping that my flashdrive is still there. There were gamers still inside the cafe when he leaved. We stopped at the Church ad walked going to the cafe. Since the Church was just 50 meters away from the cafe. I rushed through the door. I asked the guy in the counter if they have seen a flashdrive in the unit i used. They said they haven't. I went into the computer i used and it wasn't there. I keep on irritating them. I was about to cry cause all my files are there. My research project, reports and assignments! All gone! Ugh. I sked them like an officer. Cause I badly needed my flashdrive. Since the cafe has 3 CCTV cameras,the guy asked me if I would like to see who took my flashdrive off the CPU. We watched the video from the time we came in, we logged out and we came back again. Creepy. No one has touched the CPU since we logged out. I saw in the video that I really plugged the flashdrive and I didn't even unplugged it. I t just disappeared like Poof! Gone. Srsly. I feel so sad. I was thinking after that incident, maybe some entity took it. Srsly. I've been reading too much articles. Maybe Creepy Pasta punished me for copying the articles. What I did was plagiarism. I took a copy of the content which I never asked for any permission to copy. So.. I think that was the first time something creepyhappened to me. >< Shabuya-xo (talk) 09:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Shabuya! - xo